


Good Morning

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Licking, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: It's early morning in the Barriga household and Buck decides to give his boyfriend a little pick-me-up...





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/gifts).



> As part of a fic friend I did with my good friend [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH), have some BuckLars. Or as my other good friend RFD called it, Starbucks.
> 
> With thanks to [realfakedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfakedoors/pseuds/realfakedoors) for proofreading and giving suggestions! Read her stuff.

**Good Morning**

The morning sunlight shone through the gaps in the blinds of the Barriga attic, illuminating the room with a series of bright, white-gold streaks. All was quiet - Dante and Martha had left town for the weekend to visit Martha’s relatives, leaving their son to watch the house alone.

Or rather, their son and his boyfriend.

Buck and Lars were comfortably entangled in the latter’s bed, snoring softly in the warmth of the sheets. Buck, the bigger spoon in the arrangement, had his arms wrapped around Lars’ pink chest, his face resting on the small of the space pirate’s back. He felt a peculiar warmth from his skin, like holding his hand under a sunlamp - it was a pleasant feeling.

_Beep._

_“...Radio Beach City News, I’m Earl Davis. It’s looking like a sunny day in the county with no chance of rain, wind speed of twenty miles an hour. Our top story this morning, the Mayor of Ocean Town has announced…”_

Buck opened his eyes to the sound of Lars’ alarm. Sleepily, he reached out, slipping his glasses on.

“Mmm… you awake?” he asked.

Lars mumbled indecipherably.

Buck smiled, moving in closer to his boyfriend, his mouth next to the other man’s ear.

“Buck thinks you need a pick-me-up,” he whispered.

“You gettin’ coffee?” asked Lars sleepily.

“I was thinking of _something else_ ,” replied Buck, grinning.

Lars let out a calm, pleasant grunt.

“Hmm,” he muttered, “Yeah… go ahead…”

Buck thrusted slightly forward. Lars moaned softly as he felt Buck’s member, hardened by the early hour, softly rubbing against his cheeks. He closed his eyes, smiling as he pulled the covers more tightly over his shoulder.

“There, babe?” asked Buck.

“Mm-hmm…” said Lars, “Whatever you want.”

Buck’s smile widened as he withdrew his pelvis, reaching his fingers forward and gently exploring around the soft ring of muscles betweenLars’ thighs. The pink skin felt faintly different to that of a ‘normal’ person - it was subtly softer, subtly warmer, and just a smidge more… _pliable._

Gently, Buck began to slide a finger into the hole - Lars breathed in, clenching for just a second before relaxing and allowing the digit through.

“Yours,” said Buck, “is always so much _easier_ than Sour Cream’s…”

“Mmph… cotton-candy flesh, dude,” replied Lars.

Buck smirked.

“You’re gonna make me hungry, man,” he said.

“That’s… that’s for later,” chuckled Lars.

Buck raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Slowly, he slipped the second finger in, and then the third - he smiled as he felt Lars’ muscles slowly relax, knowing that the time to enter was nearly here. Gently, he withdraw his fingers and prepared to make his entrance.

Buck grinned wolfishly and slid his member into the hole - it went in almost seamlessly, and Lars groaned in pleasure. As he did so, he gently took Buck’s hand.

“Lu… Lars?”

Lars said nothing, pulling Buck’s hand towards his own erection, firm from both arousal and morning wood. Realising what he wanted, Buck wrapped his fingers around the engoriated member and began to pump - slowly at first, matching the rhythm of his thrusts while Lars took a few seconds to adjust, but the pace and Buck’s own patience were short-lived. Soon, his hand and hips were moving roughly, back and forth, back and forth, like the pistons of a steam engine.

Lars closed his eyes, expression contorting as he felt the pleasurable sensation run through him. He snuggled into the warm sheets, the weight of his weary body beginning to unravel from the feeling, his toes curling.

He’d had partners before, certainly, but none like Buck. None seemed quite so compatible, quite so versatile yet as affectionate as the ex-Mayor’s son, who could get the most out of him without even trying; far more than that, he knew how to please him in the simplest ways, romantically and sexually, be it snuggling in front of a horror movie or knowing the exact places where he was most sensitive - getting together with anyone else seemed like a downgrade now.

He felt the pressure building up, both in his own member and in the throbbing he could feel in his behind. Breaths coming faster now, he stammered through the flutter of heat and tensing muscles, growing closer and closer to the edge. “I… I’m gonna… I’m gonna…”

“Yes,” whispered Buck, breath cool beside his ear, “I know.”

And without further ado, Buck went off - it was like a grand offensive, hot and sudden as it filled the narrow passage of muscles with an unfathomable sort of warmth, stars of pleasure blinking behind his lids. It triggered his own release, and, with the help of Buck’s hand, his own sticky seed painted his bedsheets and abdomen like a high-pressure hose, soaking them through as he cried out.

He’d need to do laundry Lars thought errantly.

Buck pulled back and they sat there for some time, caked in sweat and fluid, basking in the afterglow.

Then, ever so slowly, Lars looked down at the stains.

“We, uh, we’re gonna need to clean that off,” he said, “So, uh… how about I get up, and you _start cleaning._ ”

Buck grinned as Lars rolled out of bed - literally rolled, crashing facefirst to the floor. Buck climbed onto his hands and knees and crawled over to the small puddle on the sheets - gently, he ducked down, tongue extended.

Lars made a show of picking up some of his discarded clothes, piling them up randomly as he watched Buck lap up the goop on his bedsheets. He sat down on a computer chair, whipping out his phone and tapping on HeadBook, keeping one eye on his boyfriend at all times.

_Lars Barriga: u up?_

“So,” he asked, “I’ve never asked - how’s it taste?”

_Sadie Miller: yeah, just in bed :)_

Buck looked up, wiping pink slime from his mouth.

“You know the pink stuff you put in milk?” he replied.

“Yeah?”

“It tastes like that.” He licked his lips. “It’s pretty swell.”

Lars grinned knowingly.

“So if I started mixing my jizz into your morning coffee, you’d like that?” he asked.

“I drink a lot of coffee,” replied Buck.

“Well I can squeeze out a lot.”

Buck chuckled and went back to ‘cleaning.’

_Lars Barriga: just got up - buck’s cleaning up._

_Sadie Miller: oh my_

_Sadie Miller: :3_

_Sadie Miller: guessing it’s shower time?_

_Lars Barriga: read my mind_

Lars put his phone down, turning back to Buck as he finishing licking up the remains of their lovemaking session. He sat up as Lars pointed his thumb towards the stairs.

“So,” he said, “Shower time?”

Buck grinned.

“Shower time.”

It didn’t take long for everything to be set up - the shower in the Barriga bathroom was soon running at a warm and steamy temperature. Lars had pointedly left the fan off, allowing the steam to build up around them as they stood under the running water, staring into each other’s eyes - Buck had removed his glasses once more.

“So,” said Lars, putting his hands on Buck’s hips, fingers just barely squeezing his cheeks. “Good morning, huh?”

“ _Beautiful_ morning,” replied Buck, his face red from the heat of the water.

He leaned in, pulling Lars into a kiss. He pushed him back against the ceramic tiles of the wall, tongue exploring his lover’s mouth and wrestling with its counterpart. One hand found its way to Lars’ chest; the other grasped Lars’ shaft and gently massaged it, causing the space pirate to shiver in pleasure.

“If you want more,” he added, withdrawing his hand, “You have to wait until after the concert tonight.”

“You tempting me with hot trailer sex, Buck?” Lars grinned.

“Not _tempting_ ,” replied Buck. “ _Telling._ ”

“Heh, anything to drown out Sadie,” Lars shrugged. “She bringing Amethyst and Peridot?”

Buck nodded.

“We’ll need to bring the big guns, then,” said Lars. “See if Sour Cream’s in…”

He smiled, leaning in and kissing his partner once more, running his hands over his wet body. For at least a minute, they made out under the flowing water, the steam wafting warmly around them - then, at last, Lars pulled back.

“But first, I’m gonna give you a different type of pleasure,” he said.

“Hmm?” Buck raised an eyebrow. “Tell me, Captain Lars, what sexiness do you have for your noble companion.”

Lars’ grin widened.

“Oh, I have the most pleasurable thing in the world,” he replied.

He grabbed Buck’s shoulders, looking intently into his eyes.

“ _Fresh cupcakes._ ”

Buck snorted, and Lars joined him in laughter. As they did, Buck leaned forward, positioning his mouth next to the pirate’s ear.

“You’re a dork,” whispered Buck.

“Yeah,” replied Lars, “But I’m _your_ dork.”


End file.
